Bathroom
by Alvar Cunnings
Summary: As usual, Sebastian reads much too far into his Master's orders. Ciel/Sebastian One-Shot Yaoi


Ciel frowned as his butler filled the tub with warm water. He had already told him many times that he hould have had this already preapared, that way he would not be forced to stand with a scanty towel wrapped around his waste.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Ciel shudderd and brought the towel closer, "I'm freezing."

Sebastian sighed heavily at his master's irritated tone, _such a child._

"Fogive me Young Master, but it should be ready momentarily," he turned to look at his master as he said this, only to find him chattering his teeth and sending him a horrible glare. It was at that moment that Sebastian hatched a small idea, one with which the conditions were perfect for. It had been rather cold outside the manor and it was sure to snow soon, meaning his master would indeed be requiring some heat very soon. After all, what kind of butler would Sebastian be if he could not keep his master warm?

Ciel started a moment when he noticed Sebastian reaching fro him, assuming his bath was ready he went willingy into the touch until he realized that his butler was pulling him straight into his larger arms. The servant held him close to his chest and it was then that Ciel noticed Sebastian's coat was missing.

"Sebastian! What are y-" Ciel's angry words weree cut off when a smooth pair of lips glided over his. They lingered for a moment, applying more preasure before moving away. Sebastian smiled widley as he pulled away.

"Now Young Master, if you could be so kind as to be more quiet, i will be giving you your bath now." He finished, pressing his lips slightly to his ear as he spoke in a low, sensual tone.

Ciel sat quiet, opening his mouth a moment to reply then quickly shutting it. He simply nodded and allowed sebastian to lift him to the tub, placing him in the warm water before removing the towel. _What was that feeling? ,_he wondered silently, trying to avoid the gaze of his butler.

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at his master's now seemingly calm behavior, even the omnipresesnt look of disdain was gone from his face. Instead he looked to be deep in thought, with a hint of an unfamiliar emotion. Sebastian could only let a low hum escape his throat as he thought of what other unseen emotions that could contort his master's face.

As sebastian let the warm water run over Ciel, he gingerely removed his gloves, laying them aside so he could feel his master's skin. He cupped warm water in his hand and slowly trailed it down his back, smirking as he shivered. Ciel came out of his trance with the touch and caught his arm.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" he snapped, pulling the arm close to his chest in an attempt to free himself from the touch. Instead, Sebastian wrapped his arm around he Earl's waist and pulled him close to the edge of the tub.

"Why, Young Master, I was only trying to warm you as fast as possible," He grinned seductively and chuckled at his master's slight thrashing. "It seems i shall have to try harder..." With that, Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's once more, though this time there was much more vigor. Ciel gasped slightly at the feel and felt himself succumb to the warmness of Sebastian's lips. Sebstian gently raked his tounge across Ciel's lower lip, pushing it through as his lips parted. Ciel's eyes closed as Sebstian's hot tounge carresed his, vaugely aware of him slipping into the heated water with him.

As soon as Sebastian seated himself in the tub, he pulled Ciel closer to him, arranging him so that he sat in his lap facing him. He pressed his lips to the soft skin of his neck and darted his tounge out to taste, reveling in the sweet taste.

"Hmm, you taste quite delicious Master, may i have more?" he taunted lighty, brushing his thumb over a taught nipple.

"Ah..n-no, stop," Ciel panted out, finally finding his voice. Pleasure coursed through his body despite his words and he pressed closer to the man in front of him.

"Oh? Am i doing something wrong? Perhaps part of you is being neglected..." Sebastian licked a line from Ciel's ear to his jaw as he shifted the boy, causing their members to rub together under the water.

"Ah!" Ciel gasped out, the friction sending another wave of pleasure crashing through him. His blush turned even deeper upon realizing Sebastian was aroused as well. It had never occured to him that he might feel the same way. Gritting his teeth, Ciel cautiously moved his hips to repeat the action, moaning lowly at the feeling. Sebastian growled low in his throat and slightly thrust forward to meet Ciel's timid movements. After a few more thrusts, Ciel found his confidence and moved quicker, his need growing. Sebastian tilted his head back, watching the boy as his hip bucked up.

"Se-Sebastian. I need m-more," Ciel was shoked by his own words and grew even redder.

"Mm, very well," Sebastian began to suck on Ciel's neck as he removed his shirt and then unbuttoned his pants, finally releasing the rather large erection from its holdings. He cupped the mounds of ciel buttocks and thrust forward so that their bare erections ground together, Ciel and sebastian both released strangled moans and Ciel desperately quickend his pace. He rested his hot forhead against Sebastian's smooth chest, the water sploshing around as they continued to move. Turning his head, Ciel studied the glistening body before him; pale, smooth skin unmarked and dripping sweat and water. Ciel cloed his eyes from the pleasure.

Sebastian let one hand release Ciel's buttocks to press slightly at his entrance. Ciel jerked at the sensation and moaned as the long finger pushed inside of him. Another was added and scissored apart to stretch him. Smiling, Sebastian hooked his fingers and began to thrust them in and out of his master.

"Nn! Ah, Sebastain!" Ciel gasped as his prostate was brushed. He couldn't believe the birst of pleasure and for a moment, he was sure he was going to come. Seabatian quickly added a third finger, thrusting and spreading before he deemed him ready. He manuvered the boy by gripping onto his hips, holding him above his neglected cock.

"You are familiar with riding, are you not master?" sebastian raised hips to tease the tip of his cock over ciel's entrance. After a few moments of teasing, Ciel said quickly, "Stop teasin me and do it!" He lowered himself down onto the cock, moaning loudly as he fully engulfed Sebastian.

"Ah! Master, you are quite impatient." he gasped. Slowly, Sebastian began to move, thrusting in and out slowly and gently, he did not wish to hurt Ciel. Hesitantly, Ciel began to bounce up and down in time with Sebastian's movements, moans escaping his throat as they moved faster. Ciel screamed out as Sebastian pounded into his prostate, he could feel himself coming closer to the edge, the heat in his abdomen flaming. He bit down on Sebastain's sholder and rode out the orgasm enduced by a particularly hard thrust.

Sebastian moaned loudly as the tight heat of Ciel's muscles gripped him. He rolled his head back and continued to thrust, the pain in his shoulder driving him on until he finally came, the room going white for a moment before coming back into focus.

The two sat quietly in the room, the only sounds being their heavy breathing and the sloshing water. Ciel tentively wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and looked at him. Sebastian smiled and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was slow and sent butterflies through Ciel's stomach. Pulling back he whispered, "Thank you," then shut his eyes to breath in his butler's smell.

Sebastian smiled and gently stroked his master's back, releshing the calm moment.

"The pleasure is all mine, my Lord."

My paperclip in Microsoft word waggled his eyebrows at me the whole time I wrote this.  
>He knew what i was up to, please enjoy!<p> 


End file.
